Only You
by goldenstarshine
Summary: When Kagome is thinking about her past and future alone, she is cornered by a most unexpected visitor. Two shot, Sesshoumaru/Kagome, lemonish.
1. Chapter 1

**I wasn't planning on writing this, but I was struck by inspiration, and it is V-Day, so I figured you guys deserved this due to my long hiatus. Enjoy!**

Kagome pushed a lock of her hair back, gazing up wistfully at the Goshinboku. It had been three years since she had started searching for the jewel shards with Inuyasha and her friends, and soon she would be eighteen, an adult and a high school graduate. Her mother had finally listened to her arguments and withdrawn her from school, instead registering her as a home school student. With the pressure of attending school and having to hide her secret lessened, Kagome's grades had improved. She was able to study in the feudal era and complete her assignments to turn into the school whenever she went back. But she had crept away from the village and Kaede's hut, instead choosing to relax in the forest under the comfort of the tree that had started everything.

Stepping forward over the roots protruding from the ground, Kagome placed a hand on the tree, her gaze distant as she looked up through the branches. She came here often, using the tricks she had learned over the years to hide her scent and aura, which kept her hidden from Inuyasha and allowed her the freedom that she so desperately craved. Sango and her mother couldn't understand it, her feelings of liberty and choice. Her mother grew up learning that her place was in the household, and while Sango slew demons and fought in a man's world, she too yearned for a husband and children so she would have her own special place.

Laughing mirthlessly to herself, Kagome wondered when her dreams had changed. Had it been when she first fell down the well and accepted her new destiny, or when she realized that she and Inuyasha would never be together? They loved each other, it was true, but in a brother-sister type of way. There was too much history between Inuyasha and Kikyou for him to suddenly give up on her, and every time her soul stealers appeared, he always went to her, his eyes alight with happiness. Kagome had long since resigned herself to the fact that nothing would happen between them, and strangely enough, she felt better after admitting it.

Koga had been left then, still randomly appearing and trying to drag her off, only to be repulsed by Inuyasha, the hanyou taunting him to the point where Kagome had to sit him and politely ask Koga to leave. One day she just couldn't handle it and had sat Inuyasha hard enough to form a small crater and then zapped Koga with her miko energy, just hard enough for him to pay attention. She had completely put him down, telling him that she was a free woman and didn't belong to anybody. She reminded him of Ayame and his promise to her, and then thanked him for watching over her before walking away, five open mouthed faces staring at her in shock.

Remembering it, Kagome shook her head. The wolf had listened, finally, but it only meant that she had lost one more person that she could have been with. Kagome sat down, resting her back against the Goshinboku. The years had changed her from a carefree young girl into a serious young lady who was stubborn and strong-minded, but a good friend and, oftentimes, leader. She hadn't lost the nurturing and caring nature that defined her, but now it was tempered by the heat of battles. She had learned to be wary of people and their stories, and while she still helped anyone who asked, she was cautious, always leaving her defenses up and her bow and arrows close by. It was, she had realized, how one survived.

Of course, her friends in the modern era couldn't understand why and how she had changed. While they were gossiping about the hottest boy or the next party she was at home studying or out buying more supplies for her travels. She didn't fawn over the clothing or boys, and she had never been to a party. As the years went on, the distance between her and her friends widened, and soon they were barely talking. Even Hojo, with his insistent gifts and hopeful smile had given up, his visits to the shrine trickling down to nonexistent. Kagome Higurashi, miko protector of the Shikon Jewel, purifier of demons and helper to the hurt was soon forgotten in the very world which she had come from.

A sigh escaped Kagome's lips to whisper its way through the trees. She was alone, in both worlds, and there was nothing she could do about it. There was nothing left to test her. Once Naraku was dead, what would she have left? A stagnating life in the modern era where she felt like a fish out of water or a life in the feudal era where she could destroy any threat she wanted to with one arrow. Either one promised a life of loneliness, and Kagome knew that it would be the loneliness that would kill her, not old age or battle.

Her thoughts focused on the dismal future, she failed to notice the nearing aura until a twig was cracked behind her. Pushing herself off the ground and spinning around to face whomever was there, Kagome froze in surprise, her arms falling limply to her sides. In front of her stood Sesshumaru, his silver hair shining like metal in the moonlight as it floated around him. His eyes, those molten pools of shifting amber stared at her, and Kagome felt suddenly self-conscious, almost as if she had intruded into his personal sanctum, not the other way around. The smallest sniff drew her attention, just as the taiyoukai began to speak.

"You conceal yourself, why?" His voice, as arrogant as always, made her mind flash with irritation before disappearing. She knew better than to insult Inuyasha's brother, neverminding that she had done so before.

"I hide myself so I can roam freely without your brot-sorry, half-brother, dragging me back." Sesshoumaru's low growl had encouraged her to fix her mistake, and Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes mentally. What was with dogs and their pride? Straightening, she gazed at him calmly, channeling all the elegance she could. It helped that she wasn't wearing one of her uniforms, but instead a blue and silver kimono that had been a gift from one of the people who had hired them to destroy a rogue demon. It was a delicate thing, the kimono. It was a cerulean blue that had been stamped with leaf and cranes in silver print, tied closed by a white obi with dark blue designs. Wearing it Kagome felt beautiful and strong, and she drew on those feelings as she faced the demon lord.

He was impassive as ever, as silent as the stars above them; it was what made him so mysterious, this silence and nobility that he carried around him like a cloak. It was his way of saying wordlessly that he was better than you, more powerful, and that you should bow to him. But she didn't, she faced him as his equal, strong and proud, matching his silence as the forest looked on. It was broken, at last, by the taiyoukai stepping forward, a pale shadow in the night.

"Why do you seek to run from the half-breed? Do you abandon the pack you have created?"

Sesshoumaru's words shocked Kagome. "Of course not! They are my friends, I would never do such a thing. I just.." her voice trailed off as she looked away. "I just needed to feel as if I were free again, as if I had no limits. I can't do that in the village. Everyone wants something from me, and I can't always give it." She glanced up, unconsciously taking a step back as she realized how close Sesshoumaru was. "Why? Why do you ask?"

He ignored her question, only stepping even closer so that she was boxed in, stopped by the tree behind her and his body in front of her. "You risk everything for one night of freedom, miko. These woods are not as kind as you think."

She swallowed nervously. "I can take care of myself."

His breath was warm against her neck as he chuckled. "How brave, even now as I have you cornered. Where are your defenses now, little miko?"

She gasped, feeling his mouth settle on her neck, next to where skin met cloth. His hand slid up her thigh to her middle, loosening the obi and slipping inside to caress her flesh. Her mind awhirl with disbelief, she couldn't even think of a reply as her eyes shut tight.

Pulling his mouth away from her skin Sesshoumaru looked at her, his mouth twisted in a smirk. "Surely you have something to say, miko. Maybe about how your legs are trembling, or how you enjoy the feel of my claws." As he spoke he ran them down her stomach, lightly grazing her, relishing the feel of her body shivering in response. "Tell me, do you enjoy this?" Her obi fell to the ground as he pulled his hand away, pushing the kimono to the side to descend, mouth first, on her bared breasts.

Kagome cried out, feeling his warm tongue flick against her, circling her, teasing her. Her back arched, pushing her breasts against him, her body wanting more. Her arms, no longer limp by her side rose to nestle themselves in his hair. Her mouth, open in soft cries and moans begged him to stop, begged him continue, begged him with nonsensical words. Sesshoumaru only smirked against her, his hand coming up to circle the newly released breast to play with it as his mouth went to toy with the second one. He moved slow and lazily against her, ignoring her cries as he took his time, swirling his tongue around her nipple, drawing it into his mouth, sucking and running her fangs against it, causing her body to shake even more. Letting it go with a wet pop, he snaked his way up her body to her neck, licking and biting gently, holding her still with his tail and arm.

Kagome couldn't believe the feelings she was experiencing. Her legs were trembling so much that it was only because of Sesshoumaru holding her that she was able to stand. Her breasts, aching and stiff yearned for more, and in her belly there churned a heat that seemed to enter her blood, making her want to run and fight and submit. Letting go of the silk that was his hair, she pushed against him, struggling to free herself. His only response was a sudden kiss, his lips and tongue pushing against her, demanding entrance. Defying him, she was rewarded with a sudden nip against her mouth, making her gasp in shock and allowing him in. He plundered her, his tongue exploring everything, making her moan and stilling her struggles. She still fought, with her mouth this time, attempting to win against him, but loosing as he ruthlessly deepened the kiss, claiming her mouth as his. When he finally pulled away, she was breathing hard, her eyes glazed over, and even Sesshoumaru seemed a little out of breath. He untwined his tail from about her, letting her drop to a heap on the ground before whispering in his deep voice.

"Run." She struggled to make sense of the word, and it was a few minutes before she was able to stand, but once she did she was off, wobbly legs taking her around trees and over leaf-strewn ground as she raced to the hot springs. Behind her there was nothing but silence, but she knew that didn't mean anything. He was the silent assassin, the ultimate killer, and she was his prey. Stumbling across a root, she sighed in relief as the hot springs came into view, only to be slammed into from behind into a tree. Lips ravaged her, claws crawled down her sides and legs, and her world dissolved into one made of pain and pleasure. Her assailant left her suddenly, only to reappear behind her, pushing her away from the tree and to the steaming waters.

"Too long have I waited," a rough voice, no longer smooth and arrogant, breathed into her ear. "Your blood calls to me, your power demands me, and I will have it." Ripping the kimono off of her, it was discarded on the ground, scraps of cloth fluttering from his claws. He pulled her into the water, his grip bruising, but she didn't care. Her blood was boiling, her breathing erratic, and all she wanted was him.

"Take me, make me feel, please Sessho-" Her voice was cut off abruptly as he thrust himself against her, his own clothes ripped off. His armor still remained and she yelped as it dug into her. Stopping, he pulled it off, dropping it next to the remains of their clothing and his swords before advancing on her again, a feral light in his eyes. Eyes wide, Kagome darted to the side, trying to sneak behind him but was stopped by fangs closing around her neck and fur circling her legs.

"You're mine, miko. Beg me, beg me to give you what you want. Only I can give it to you, no one else." He growled out possessively, the deep rumbles echoing through her body. She shivered again, in both excitement and fear. Here was the challenge she had been looking for, here was someone who was her equal in strength, if not stronger. She twisted her body, trying to push against him.

"Please Sesshoumaru, I need only you. I need you inside me, I need to feel you..please!" She panted the words, her skin flushing with the heat as he held her, his body growing against hers.

"Say it miko, say what I am supposed to do."

She blushed, almost refusing to say it, but then groaned as she felt Sesshoumaru's length against her. "Fuck me! Please!!" With a snarling growl, he slammed himself into her, going so deep that she felt almost as if he had ended up in her stomach. Pulling out, he trust in again, making her scream in ecstasy. They built a rhythm, one accompanied by her cries and moans and his rumbling growls. Their song grew, the crescendo building until he howled and she screamed, the harmony twining around itself as orgasms hit them both. The shuddered their way through the aftermath, the water lapping around them in a warm embrace as they came down from their high. Gazing down at her through red tinted eyes Sesshoumaru leaned closer, licking across her neck to her lips, the kiss this time slow and passionate, non of the frenzied dominance evident. She sighed against him, her body strangely boneless in the water, her eyes still seeing stars. Slowly they pulled away before coming back to each other, their limbs curling around each other. Her head rested against his chest as he supported them against a rock, its steady warmth seeping into him, feeding the feeling of completion. His arms tightened almost imperceptibly as she shifted, bringing her attention to his face. Reaching up, she traced a hand against his makings, marveling at the soft velvet.

"What do we do now?" she whispered, her voice hoarse from her gasping screams. He smiled proudly, knowing he had been the cause of that. Bending his head down to nip at her skin, lathing the red spots with his tongue, he replied, his voice back to its silky darkness.

"You are mine. Where I go, you shall come. When I rule, you will be there. Our blood calls to the other, and your power is mine. Besides," he growled, "I refuse to give you back to that incompetent half-breed. He doesn't deserve you And," he added, his eyes brimming with smugness, "only I can satisfy you."

Laughing softly, she kissed his chin, showing her throat to him in submission, knowing deep in her bones that this was right. "Only you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do so on the first chapter, so I'll do it now. Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. All rights go to ****Rumiko Takahashi.**

**And I know, I said this was only going to be a one shot, but Zakiya mentioned in her review about what Inuyasha would think. And that got me to thinking. What **_**would**_** Inuyasha think? Would he scream, would he give her the cold shoulder, would he go punch a tree and then run after Kikyo like a love sick puppy? I spent a few hours last night thinking about that, and then I had trouble concentrating in class today because I was mentally writing. And so, you all have ****ZakiyaUna**** and ****Mizafluffytaillover**** to thank for this last chapter. Without their encouragement and idea, I wouldn't have written this.**

Kagome lay next to Sesshoumaru, her eyes closed in exhausted bliss as she listened to his heartbeat. For all that she was naked, she was warm, wrapped snugly against him by his tail. The strands were soft and fluffy, and she felt a brief bang of jealousy that a guy had better hair and fur than she did before brushing it away. After all, she was the only one who would ever get to pet said fluffiness. Giggling at the image of Sesshoumaru sitting in front of her as she petted him like a puppy, she was caught unaware as a large hand slipped up along her skin.

"Does this amuse you?" His deep voice, usually so icy was warm and full of laughter, and she smiled in realizing that she was the one who had caused it.

"I was thinking," she replied, her fingers settling on his tail and scratching it, eliciting a soft purr from her lover. "What you would look like if I started petting you. You'd be so cute."

The taiyoukai rolled her over, his tail still wrapped around her like a furry cocoon. "This Sesshoumaru is not cute." He lowered his lips to her throat, breathing in her scent, the crushed jasmine mixed with his own sandalwood scent. All around them floated the heady scent of their coupling and he grinned slightly, knowing that no male would dare touch her for fear of his retribution.

Licking the bite marks that he had littered across her shoulders and neck, he unwound his tail from her, nudging his body against her. She looked up at him with those eyes that he knew he would never be able to resist.

"Again?" He only smirked wider and captured her mouth with his, silencing all other thoughts.

Hidden high above them, Inuyasha scowled, his claws biting deep into his skin, red drops of blood pooling around his claws that he quickly licked off. If Sesshoumaru hadn't been so involved with Kagome, he knew that he would have sensed him awhile ago. His eyes were full of betrayal and loathing. How could Kagome go to him? His half-brother had tried to kill her more than once, and she knew how much he hated him. Sesshoumaru was the one who had refused to take care of him once his mother had died. Alright, Inuyasha amended, he fed me, clothed me, and made sure I wasn't killed, but he sure as hell didn't do anything else. The bastard probably only kept me alive so he could try and kill me himself.

With an angry growl, he jumped out of the tree, Tetsusaiga pulled from its sheath and held in front of him in its transformed state. He was met with a snarling blur of silver and black as Sesshoumaru flipped himself and Kagome out of the way, his tail curling around her protectively as he pushed her behind him. The taiyoukai's fangs were bared, and his normally calm golden eyes were burning orbs of molten amber, crimson veins bleeding into his pupils.

"You dare to interfere with this Sesshoumaru?" The words were the only thing about Sesshoumaru that were controlled. Clipped and dripping with venom, they froze Inuyasha's blood, making him wish that maybe he could have been smart for once and thought things through.

"Keh," he retorted, his natural cockiness wiping away the moment of fear, "get away from Kagome, you bastard!"

"Inuyasha, no!" Kagome peered over Sesshoumaru's shoulder, her eyes wide with worry. "He didn't do anything to me."

The inu hanyou snorted in disgust. "Like hell he didn't. His scents all over you and it's not like I'm blind. You've been here rutting with my brother. Sure, tell me that's nothing. You're a traitor, bitch. A traitor who doesn't deserve to-"

Inuyasha was cut of mid sentence by a lightning fast flash of glowing green that shot across his mouth and chest, slamming him backwards into a tree. His head fell forward, Tetsusaiga clattering on the ground as his suddenly nerveless hand opened. Wheezing for breath, blood staining the corners of his mouth, he glared up at his brother through his bangs. The demon lord stood there matching his glare with one of his own. Around him danced his poison whip and the ground around his feet was pockmarked where the acid had dripped from his claws.

"You test my patience half-breed. It is for her sake and hers alone that I do not kill you where you stand." Hearing his words, Kagome gasped, her hand covering her mouth as tears filled her eyes. He knew, he knew how much her friendships meant to her. To offer Inuyasha his life was the highest thing he could do to show her how much he cared for her. Leaning against his back in silent thanks, she closed her eyes, trying to compose herself before stepping forward, his tail wrapped around her body to preserve her modesty.

"Inuyasha, please. Sesshoumaru didn't do anything to me that I didn't want. Can't you understand that? I need him, I need him to survive, to actually live." She looked at him pleadingly. "You never understood me, you just compared me to Kikyo. But I'm not her and I never will be! Sesshoumaru doesn't judge me, he doesn't compare me to somewhere who died years ago. But you do! And you'll never be able to stop. I'm tired of being alone, I'm tired of waiting to fit in but not. I know, now, where I belong, and it's here, with Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha just stayed where he was, his mind blank as Kagome's words spilled over him. She's choosing him..over me…It's not possible. He finally looked up, his confused expression tearing at Kagome's heart.

"You can't…you can't love him. He's tried to kill you, he doesn't love anything but power. You'll always be second best." His words ripped through her, causing tears to fall down her pale cheeks. And it was then that the silent inuyoukai lord stepped forward, sliding a strong arm around the crying miko,

"Foolish little brother, you throw away something so valuable that it cannot be measured. You speak of power, but this miko, the one you call weak, is my equal. She is mine, and I shall never give her up. With me she is wanted and cared for."

Turning his back on the stunned hanyou, Sesshoumaru gathered Kagome in his arms, tucking her against his chest as his cloud appeared around his feet, his tail collecting his discarded swords and armor. "Only with me," he finished softly, "shall she never be alone."

He took a step forward and then was gone, raised into the night sky by his cloud, leaving behind a gaping half-demon and a life that would never be spoken of again.

**I really don't like this ending. I sat here for about ten minutes, staring blankly at the computer screen, trying to figure out how to end this. And viola`, this is what appeared. I hope you guys like the finish to this two piece, and once again, all reviews and comments are welcome!**


End file.
